Lori's Journals
by TRANQUIL BUNNY
Summary: Dr. Hank has told Lori M. to keep a journal with her and wants her to write in it every day. A POV in the life of Lori M. as the days go by. Possible Lori x Mae FLUFFY, not weird ship.
1. Journal Entry 0 - 7

**A/N: I love this game and what it stands for. So far I've been looking up everything I could've possibly missed. Then I found out there is more to Lori M. So I here you go a POV of Lori's days.** **Also this contains [SPOILERS] please play the game if you haven't. May contain sinful shipping between Mae and Lori.**

* * *

Miss you momma 3

DAY 0

Dr. Hank has me doing these stupid journals now because of my "weird obsession" of my passion for horror movies and guts and blood and stuff. Says it's a gateway to violence or some crap like that. I'm not much of an artist. I'm more of a scriptor. Maybe I'll put my thoughts down here, written form of course, prob what he wants anyways.

DAY 1

I don't have any problems. This is pretty stupid. Nothing I like will result in me becoming some kind of juvenile delinquent. Is it wrong to enjoy my isolation from social aspects in this god forsaken dead end town! Nothing is wrong with me. It's the world that is wrong and I am...nevermind.

DAY 2

Possum Springs is a joke. Everything is pretty trash. I'm starting to realize...that everything sucks. I'm gonna get outta this town someday.

DAY 3

The train tracks...they're my element. Helps me think. Helps me come up with ideas for like my horror movies and stuff. Just the other day my pumpkin liquified. It was pretty cool. The sound of trains going by. I LOVE that sound of the horns. Sometimes I think about hopping a train and just...going. Just gone. Like Casey leaving to live his life, maybe I'll do that.

DAY 4

"Hey killer", that's the first words I ever said to her. She didn't like that nickname very much. Regardless I didn't care, she was a dangerous and mean person not worth my respect. She asked me who I was. As if I'd tell her who I am, but she deserved my name at the very least.

"Lori M" I wouldn't tell her my last, keeping my identity pretty secret. Or at least that's what I thought at the time.

"So why did you do it? Did he have it coming?" She told me she didn't know, that's...not a good enough reason to put someone on the verge of death but whatever.

I told her that my mom...when she was...alive...that I was s'pose to stay away from her, in fear that she would harm me. She had nerve to say "Say hi to your mom for me she sounds lovely" I acted like it was cool told her she wasn't around. But really it kinda cut me a little.

I hope I won't see her often. I'll go to my usual spot tomorrow.

DAY 5

NUKE POSSUM SPRINGS.

Heheh what a riot! XD

DAY 6

I saw her again wondering around the streets below. Then I realized she was starting to walk on the wires above ground, she's pretty nuts...then again I was sitting on a roof top. I'm glad she didn't notice me though...weeeeeell that's what I thought but then she started roof hopping and next thing I know she's next to me. Kinda staring at me with those nightmarish eyes to be honest.

Then we started to talk. The convo went something like this.

Killer: Hey

Me: Hey! It's you.

Killer: It's me. I'm gonna are killing me.

Me: Yeah it's a hike to get up here, right?

I mean it kinda is….She told me she was just getting old. 20 years. Lol I made a joke saying she was all the way old. Hope she didn't take it literal.

She asked for my age today. In truth I kinda warmed up to her a bit, even though I just met her. I hadn't thought of a reason to lie so I said.

15 in February. Then she sat down on the roof with me. Oh boy this journal entry is getting long I'm almost out of the page. I'll have to continue a bit on the back.

(continue of Day 6)

Okay so she told be she used to hang out here after school too,that kinda seems like we're alike in a way.

Me: Really? Most kids don't come all the way up here.

Killer: That's why it's so nice.

Me: Better than being at home.

...it really is...so lonely at home to be honest. Sometimes it's appropriated sometimes it sucks to be lonely.

She asked me where did I live. For once someone was interested in me? And of all people it was killer? But she was so nice to me. I told her I live on Chestnut Street out by the tracks.

Guess that makes me not a "town" person and more…like "tracks".

I might have upset her a bit when I called her neighborhood the "rich area" *huff* *huff* I really screwed that up. I feel stupid so stupid! *huff* I mean she knows what I meant right?

I mean it looks nice. Her neighborhood. It's been awhile since I acted all weird around anyone. I just got all excited.

Then we started talking about the train noise. Lol I told her bits and pieces of roof falls on me every time the train goes by heheh. I guess she had other things on her mind because she got up and said had to go. I told her I was there on the roof on most days.

I hope I see her again.

I kinda like to talk to her.

DAY 7

She asked me if I've seen someone messed up the mural on the tunnel walls. I didn't tell her it was me. It was so funny...maybe I am just a BIT of a delinquent. I don't have any regrets it was funny.

I don't think she'd liked that. So I lied to her.

"Very weird and bad" I told her.

She asked me if I knew WHY they did it...she's onto me.

"The whole town is full of suspects." DANG! She totally knows it was me.

* * *

 **More to come just wanna get what I have out there. I'll follow a 7 day format, next will be DAY is a fanfiction where Lori becomes a close friend of Mae and you're able to hang out with her more.**


	2. Journal Entry 8 - 12

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took forever to make the second "chapter to this POV story. To be honest, I wasn't really planning on finishimg it. I'm just a guy who writes unfinished one-shots that appeases me, I do it cause it's fun to write. However, I didn't know people wanted me to continue. It makes me happy just to know there were others who actually enjoyed what I wrote! It made me WANT to continue. Thank you, so here and there is more to come if yoj leave a Review, it has great power! As you can see.**

 **PS: It's not some kind of pedophile fan fiction, it's FLUFFY FRIENDSHIP. I would only write that if I rated it M. LMAO**

* * *

DAY 8

Foggy day today, kinda hate it, can't see anything. Ruins half the aesthetics of being up here in the first place. School sucked as usual.

How am I supposed to make my drawings with all this fog? Whatever.

I saw killer, I mean Mae again today. She sat next to me as usual. She asked me what I was doing, huh, I don't think I ever told her I like to draw yet.

I asked her if she knew about that part in horror movies where the people get stabbed in the eyeball with a knife. It's truly a classic death and coolest one too because, no matter how many times it happens nobody expects it!

And she knows what I mean! I feared I would have to explain it to her. I'm not so good with explanations...I'm more doing y'know?

Anyway I wash showing her my art of it, how they use a real knife to penetrate the fake eye. Although my art is...not so good I told her I was trying to come of with special effects for those scenes.

She asked me if I was making a horror movie….ugh stupid me why couldn't I get my words right! I said no then I said yes, then I said maybe! I told her I just wanted to direct it. Maybe do the writing...and the makeup. So yeah basically I just making the movie. I probably confused her.

On that note she was impressed with my horror movie scream, or I hope she was. She kinda seemed like she was rushing a bit. When we were done with our usual she sped off the roof, in the fog I might add. That's dangerous I hope she didn't get hurt.

"Cool, cool, cool" I maybe nitpicking but saying cool three times make me feel like she wasn't so interested in what I had to say for today...nah nah nah she was just busy is all, she loves chatting with me.

DAY 9

I'm still bothered that she left me in a hurry. Why is that. Maybe...maybe…

Oh, maybe seeing my drawings and hearing me scream got her excited for this years' Longest Night! Of course. I'm not the problem thank goodness.

That means I need to prepare for Longest Night! Set up the skeletons, make fake blood! Sorry Mae I won't be on the roof today, I got plans for once.

DAY 10

How do you set up a effing skeleton god damnit!

DAY 11

Dad gave me the grocery list, guess I'm going shopping today. Weird, he never gives me responsibilities...huh. While I'm at it I guess I can get the recipes for my fake blood, kill two birds with one stone...I probably shouldn't write that since Dr. Hank will be reading this….I'm not erasing, too lazy. Meh!

DAY 12

The sun is setting. So I went to the roof. At times like these I love the view. The lighting of the sun in contrast to the falling of golden leaves, it paints the town in warm colors, creating a tranquil, more peaceful Possum Springs. Heh heh, I sound like I know what I'm talking about heheheh.

I saw Mae today. I ran out of this page so, yeah, next page.

DAY 12 (continue)

It's been three days since I last saw Mae, I hope she doesn't think less of me for not showing up those days. So maybe if I offer her to tag along to the railroads…

She said sure! She said suuuure! *huff* calm down Lori.

When we started walking down the tracks I told her about how one time our pumpkins laid out for so long that it just liquified. Mae said that it happened to her pumpkins too.

Lol she said that they had to mop it up, that's funny!

I also seen this time lapse video of a corpse and it liquified, I was like OMG. So I got this metal thing onto the tracks to do the same so to speak. Maybe Mae would like to see it.

Mae: "We're all goo on the inside"

Me: "Yup, ok so like, a cool thing to do is squish metal things on the tracks, I like that alot. I brought this metal dude, let's see what happens!"

Mae: Sounds cool kid.

That's how the conversation went down. I'm glad Mae is open to my ideas, I don't think I would have the courage to tell her otherwise i-if she didn't approve, but she did, I'm so happy!

The train didn't come as fast as I wanted it to come. Mae and I just laid between the tracks and stared at the orange sky. In a way, I liked this being next to her, talking to her. She's like my only friend...she gets me. Maybe the adults are wrong about her. So then we started chatting again and it went like this.

Me: "I come here at night sometimes and fall asleep between the tracks."

Mae: "Whaat? Why? That's kinda dangerous."

Me." I don't know, sometimes I get excited, and I just fall asleep. What about you Mae?"

Mae: "I have stress dreams whenever I get too keyed up."

In honesty, I didn't think Mae would tell me about her problems. I figues this is something you say to your friends you trust or your parents...does Mae trust me enough to reveal her feelings...woops sorry I broke the dialog!

Me: "Sometimes I fall asleep for like five minutes. Sometimes it's for hours."

Mae: "Lori...that is some really risky business right there. Don't make me start worrying about you."

*huff* huff* *huff* what a mommy figure thing to say. I mean...she didn't say that last part...I-I-I added it myself. It woulf be nice to hear...that? I'm not sure I want to include this part of my dialogue. I might be diagnosed as a psycho or something...but Mae said something I don't think I will ever forget. I must. I have to write this. Please Dr. Hank I'm not crazy~

Fuck I mean eff, next page. Ugh, dad is calling me journal, I'll have to finish this tomorrow, along with a new entry. G'night I guess.

(Wow, I wrote g'night to a book...hmm) hmmm.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed thst chapter. As much as I loved writing it. I plan on writing more only if you want me to, NITW is a special game, despite being new I hold it dear to my heart as I can relate to the hardships they face. So writing these fanfics about it, is kinda my way of sayimg thanks for understanding. Anyway, till next time**


End file.
